<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lap Sex, Poetry, Possessive Behaviour by ConceptaDecency</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544601">Lap Sex, Poetry, Possessive Behaviour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency'>ConceptaDecency</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lap Sex, M/M, Poetry, Possessive Behaviour, dialogue only, tag generator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak has a few odd preferences. Julian is more than happy to indulge him. </p><p>Inspired by tags from the AO3 Tag Generator: lap sex, poetry, possessive behaviour. (It isn't poetry, they, being them, just talk about it.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Bashir/Elim Garak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lap Sex, Poetry, Possessive Behaviour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Garak?"</p><p>"Mmmmmmm? Where do you think you're going, Doctor?"</p><p>"You don't want to take this to the bed?"</p><p>"Why would I want to do that? Is there something wrong with this chair?"</p><p>"I just thought the bed might be more comfortable."</p><p>"<em>His comfort, not paramount to his pleasure.</em>"</p><p>"Sorry, what?"</p><p>"I can't believe I'm about to make love to a man who is fundamentally unable to appreciate Cardassian poetry."</p><p>"Well, I <em>can</em> believe you're the type to recite poetry while making love."</p><p>"If you don't like it, I'm sure Commander Worf is available."</p><p>"What makes you think he doesn’t recite poetry too? He’s quite passionate, in fact. Ow! Hey, what was that for?” </p><p>“A little reminder that you are on <em>my</em> lap, Doctor, and not Commander Worf’s.” </p><p>“It's going to leave a mark."</p><p>"Precisely."</p><p>"Oh, is <em>that</em> how it’s going to be?"</p><p>"It is. You're mine."</p><p>"I was joking, you know. I've never been with Worf. I don't think I'm his type.”</p><p>"Ah, but I've seen the way you look at him, Doctor. It's utterly shameless.”</p><p>"As if you don't look at me exactly the same way."</p><p>"That's different, my dear. There's no shame in looking that way at what is one's own."</p><p>"Mmmmmmhmmmm. You're not letting me off your lap, are you?"</p><p>"No. You're staying right here. I intend to have you as I want you."</p><p>"Well, unless you intend to have me fully clothed you'll need to take your hands off my hips for a minute." </p><p>"<em>He is most beautiful unskinned by his suzerain.</em>"</p><p>"I'm sorry, <em>unskinned</em>? That's horrible, Garak. I think I will call Worf. Hey!"</p><p>"What? The problem is solved."</p><p>"You didn't have to tear my uniform, you know."</p><p>"I'll mend it. Now, no more mention of that brute, my own." </p><p>"You're the one who brought him up in the first place."</p><p>"<em>Doctor</em>."</p><p>"<em>Garak</em>. Shut up and recite more of your terrible poetry."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in response to <a href="https://captaincrusher.tumblr.com/post/614751519497191424/i-made-an-ao3-tag-generator-it-contains-almost">Captain Crusher’s AO3 tag generator</a>. The very first time I tried it I got the perfect tags!</p><p>Comments and kudos are treasured, but if you're really feeling inspired, why not <a href="http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=25057">generate some tags</a> and try writing something of your own? Tag it 'tag generator' and comment with a link if you do, because I'd love to read it!</p><p>I can't let go of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292926/chapters/53241622">DHW’s notion</a> that either Julian is attracted to Worf or Garak thinks that he is and is a little bit jealous. Go check out the fic linked above. You’ll find treasure in the comments!</p><p>Oh, and apologies for the terrible poetry. It's really better in the original Kardasi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>